The Skeletons and The Overseer
by LilLunaBug
Summary: Lilly had never been one to complain about her life, even under the circumstances. She had become a lonely, reclusive girl who threw her passion and emotions into the fandom's she loved, but long term isolation and past abuse comes at a price. When the characters and AU's she loves are suddenly thrown into her world, she embarks on a journey that may just change her SOUL.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Lilly, did you hear me?"

The words the government employee spoke floated through the air, and Lilly couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight and she felt her face getting flush as she tried to process his words properly. The man sitting before Lilly had suddenly shown up a few minutes ago on her doorstep wanting to come in for a quick chat, but it seemed like this conversation would be anything but quick.

"You're telling me...that the characters of the Undertale universe and many of its AU counterparts will….all be staying here…due to some sort of accident?" She spoke slowly, knowing exactly what he was saying, but not able to believe a word of it.

Undertale is a popular game here in her world, but the characters are just that, characters, not real. The underground and its story are not real, and the characters are all fictional. To summarize it best, the game was based around a human child named frisk falling into the underground and making his way through, where the player could choose to fight and kill them, or spare them. If you fought, you became filled with LV or "level of violence" and developed into the character chara. If you stayed passive, you would have no LV, but become great friends with everyone and get the true happy ending, or "pacifist" ending. The underground had been collecting human souls to break out of a barrier that was keeping them trapped. Hence the name "under ground". The pacifist ending grants all the monsters free, while the others….well we won't go that route.

When the game came out, a flurry of fans flocked to a handful of specific characters, specifically Sans and his brother Papyrus. Sans specifically had become a fan favorite drawing in millions of followers. The idea of resets and other universes gave fangirls and guys plenty to work with and AU's were born. Alternative Universes where characters were reversed, swapped, aggressive, horrifying, and hundreds if not thousands of AU's flourished online; as well as massive amounts of fan art.

As it turns out, the Government had been working on dealing with Multiverse theories for a while, and when one of their scientists turned out to be a fan of the game, he used the undertale universe as a test base for pulling in people from other worlds. What they didn't count on happening, was it actually working. The Government was now stuck with a large amount of monsters and characters from the game, as well as from other universes. Both parties were now stuck and conflicted on what move to make next.

"So, where exactly do I come into play with all of this?" Lilly leaned over, rubbing the bridge of her nose aggressively, being careful not to rip the bridge piercing out. She understood, she wasn't naive and sure as hell wasn't a dumbass. She just couldn't understand why they had come to her specifically.

She was a double job working loner, 20 years old on the cusp of legal drinking age just trying to get by in her one bedroom apartment. Lilly had decent grades in high school, but had put college off due to mental health issues. She knew a little in computer programming and building, but that was it. Nothing that really made her stand out, as it would seem. She stood at 5'8" and had scattered tattoos and piercings. Her extremely long black hair slightly unkempt but fell below her ass as it was too bothersome to go get it cut and waste the money. Living in the south was great for the view and hospitality, unless you looked like someone like her. Most people were kind, but as soon as the topic of religion or appearances came up many people were hostile towards her.

Not only that, but of all the places to put monsters they seriously chose the middle of the bible belt. Humans could barely stand other people with different skin colors, political views, hell even something like music taste here could start a huge argument! Add monsters into the mix? Not gonna happen. The entire situation screamed wrong.

"We have bought out all surrounding 120 apartments here at this complex. Our goal is to slowly move in most of the monster here until we can have their new community built. Construction will take roughly 2 to 3 years, and we settled on something that was more towards the country where the was much more land to work with. They are very confused, just as much as we are as to how this happened, but as it stands it doesn't appear that they will be able to return at least not anytime in the near future." The man stated plainly.

"Alright, that's completely understandable, but you didn't answer my question. How do I specifically come into all of this? You could have an expert or something dealing with all of this, why a random 20 year old chick that just happens to be at these apartments?" Lilly leaned back in her dining room chair staring at the guy. He wouldn't give his name, and had 3 even scarier guys standing behind him looking just like classic CIA agents. It was intimidating; no, just straight up terrifying.

"You, Miss Lilly, will be our guests' Overseer." He leaned over, his tinted glasses falling slightly down his nose, giving you a look at his bright green eyes. For a moment, she said nothing.

Lilly then busted out laughing. Not because it was funny, but because she was in shock. Honest to god shock. The news kept crashing on her like waves and she thought she might pass out. Seriously? This man was here telling her that not only did the characters of one of her favorite games come to life, but she'd be looking after them? When she finally caught her breath, she leaned back over, holding her face in her hands. Lilly stayed quiet for a moment, then wiping her face and groaning, she looked back at him.

"I assure you Miss Lilly, we are quite serious. You seem to be the only reasonable candidate within quite some distance, we were even luckier that you happen to be living at the apartments we were interested in. There are of course, conditions that will need to be agreed to." He snapped his fingers and the men behind him pulled a few suitcases onto the table, and suddenly your apartment door flew open. Several doctors ushered inside with a large metal crate and equipment, and she nervously glanced back at the man sitting before her.

"Okay, okay! Jesus what a show...before I get killed and labeled MIA, why do I have to be the one then? What does being their overseer even mean, aside from general caretaker I assume?" She glanced over nervously at all the equipment and people now in her home. She hated hospitals and medical equipment.

He began opening one of three suitcases and began to explain.

"You are type O-Negative blood, is this correct?" He stated, while continuing to mess with the suitcase.

"Uhhh...yes?" Lilly looked at him puzzled.

"Essentially, as the situation stands now, we can't exactly expect just a regular human to be able to control groups of powerful magic wielding monsters. The scientist who was in charge of the project had been a fan, and as it turns out, not everything in the game was 100% accurate. The monsters you will be handling for the time being are much bigger than we anticipated, the smallest standing at 6'6, the rest only growing from that size up."

Wait, 6'6? Lilly couldn't think of anyone that would have stood at that height, then again he did say it wasn't 100%.She kept her eyes on him nervously, feeling her anxiety bubble in the back of her throat.

"We have found that O-negative blood types are the only people receptive to this control method we have developed. It's a powerful piece of technology that will be implanted all along your spine and well as in you wrists, chest, and thighs. It will allow you to access a large interface via hologram broadcast that will give you details on each monster, communication access, as well as….defense protocols installed within the base of your spine and head." He grinned slightly and Lilly shivered.

"We need to be able to contain the monsters in some way that will allow them freedom, but to also have something strong enough to keep them all in check. Something powerful enough to beat an elite team of monsters if the need arises. The system we will be implanting into you will take roughly a few days to heal and give you the required training. It will not be easy to get it under control."

Suddenly, a tiny click was heard, and while she was trying to shift through the information he just given her, he had unlocked all 3 suitcases to reveal…money. Lots and lots of fucking money. Lilly gaped, not caring that her mouth hung open. It was a sight to fucking see.

"You will of course be heavily compensated for your cooperation. This operation is not...pleasant. Side effects can be extremely aggressive and painful, but it will give you a lot of power you wouldn't have had before. A small sacrifice to make, yes?" His face stayed neutral as he spoke.

Lilly's head was racing a mile a minute. She glanced over at all the medical staff, and then back to the cases. She hadn't spoken in a while, not entirely sure on what to say. There were neatly stacked 100's in all 3 cases, it looked like well over a few hundred thousand. She swallowed the lump in her throat that she didn't know was there before sighing hard.

"...Okay….I-...I guess I can give it a shot but, I'm just not sure if I'm the best fit for all of this, emotionally that is…" She looked away, thinking about all of the mental health problems and abuse she had suffered in the past. While she had come a long way, her PTSD and anxiety were not well under control just yet. Would this cause problems later on? Would it interfere with the implants? She looked back up when the mysterious man began speaking again.

"The benefit of choosing you, Miss Lilly, is that you are not only a blood match, but you are already well versed in the world of Undertale and its...fandoms." She glanced back up at him, and he grinned for a moment before pulling his phone out and scrolling through it. "Based on your browsing history as well, it would seem you shouldn't have any problem with the few...skeletons...we've selected to join you in this building."

Lilly felt her body go rigid and her face get hot as if she were going to explode.

Oh hell fucking no.

They had seriously seen all of her dirty porn searches and r34 lists, which happen to include undertail. She knew it was bad too, she was beyond a simple kinky freak, she was down right sinful. Now they had planned to put her favorite skeleton characters here with her too? Lilly hated to admit it, but she was a dirty skeleton fucker and slightly excited. I mean hell, who wouldn't want their favorite characters to come to life and get to spend time with them for who knows how long? She had shamelessly, at the time, looked up tons of porn for the game. It wasn't like she could have predicted this would have ever happened! Everyone eventually gets curious! As Lilly continued to make excuses for herself, she just kept getting more and more red. The man laughed at too, making it a lot worse.

Lilly silently prayed to any god to strike her dead right in that stupid chair. Before she could retort, he spoke again, and she prayed it wouldn't get any worse than this.

"On a more serious note, I can take it you are okay with this set up? We will have some paperwork to go through, but it won't take long. We are aware that your family is no longer involved with your life, and that you are in financial need. You will of course receive this lump sum of $5 Million to get yourself self settled in and preparations made to meet the monsters who will be staying with you. You will also be responsible for all financial duties and will be receiving a BlackCard. This is to ensure you can fully care for each monsters needs and wants, as well as transportation, gas, food, trips, and other household necessities. All bills and utilities will be taken care of, of course." Lilly choked for a second on a nonexistent drink, looking at him.

"Wait wait wait, holy fucking shit are you serious? This cant even be real, this can't actually be a serious offer! That's an insane amount of money! Not to mention, a BlackCard? You mean the one where you just fucking swipe and don't ask questions? Like fuck you kind of money?!" She stood, slamming her hands on the table as herr anxiety and heart rate reached its peak. This was getting to be too much, too perfect.

The man went silent for a moment, glancing at the equipment before looking back at her.

"This procedure...well, the consequences and long lasting effects that will develop once you've received and taken to the implant, could be devastating. The pain could leave you eventually crippled. The body modifications could fail at any time, and will require constant monitoring and check ups with our team to ensure that it's all going smoothly." He looked back at her with the same stern face.

"More of the terms and responsibilities will be explained after the treatment. We will get you into the operation at our treatment center, but brought this setup to sedate you and make transportation easier. We are aware of your fears of hospitals and took that into account."

Ahhh, there's the catch. The risk for being able to make a dream come true. She thought to herself.

But suddenly, Lilly didn't care. Money, meeting character's she had fallen in love with through a screen, and the chance to restart. Something people dreamed and shamelessly fantasised about at night or while scrolling through their favorite fanart and self inserts. It all rushed through her mind before she sat down again, running her hand over her arm tracing the scars. Lilly didn't have her family, and she sure as hell didn't have friends, the only thing keeping her alive was her cat, butterbean. She looked back up, staring at the man, before leaning over on the cold table.

"Let's do it."

The man behind the glasses grinned.

After signing a mountain of paperwork and doing her best to read through as much as she could, Lilly didn't see much that would have stood out as dangerous or risky. Hell, the whole situation was dangerous and risky, not to mention down right crazy. She put that in the back of her mind for now. Signing the last paper, She sighed and stretched deciding to run through the papers one more time. Not that it mattered now, since they'd all been signed.

As she was sifting through the papers, the medical team had opened a large hospital bed out of the crate with some basic equipment for vitals and what she assumed to be the stuff to help knock her ass out. To say she was nervous was an understatement. They eventually led her to the table, getting her blood sample, blood pressure, heart rate, weight, temperature, as well as nurses were nice enough, but they all had surgical masks on that gave an eerie look.

"Alright Miss Lilly, please switch into this gown. We will be sedating you, and once we reach the lab, you will not wake up for quite some time. We will begin the procedure as soon as we arrive." One of the brown haired nurses stated. Lilly suddenly became nervous, looking around for your precious baby, lil butterbean.

"W-wait! What about my cat! Will he be okay?" She said unnerved. The idea of him being alone for 2 weeks was terrifying. Mr. Greens eyes (the only thing you could think to call him) finally spoke up, startling you.

"Not to worry, your cat will be taken care of by one of the members of our team. He's a major cat lover, so nothing to worry about. Although, I can't promise he wont come back unspoiled." He chuckled lightly. She sighed in relief and went off to change, coming back feeling extremely vulnerable. Her arms, back, and legs all exposed showing her deep scars and wounds from your past. They felt like they were burning from the shame she felt.

Crawling back onto the bed, she leaned back. Lilly tried to calm down, but something in her gut just would not let her rest. Was she making the right call? Sure, she'd be set for life, meeting her favorite characters of all time, but what was going to happen to her body? Would she even be able to handle meeting the Undertale crew and its AU counterparts? What of they hated her? What if something went wrong? Her mind kept racing before Lilly felt the sharp pinprick in her forearm.

"You should begin to feel sleepy fairly quickly Miss Lilly, please just relax." The nurses looked over at her calmly. Lilly's anxiety spiked, and she tried to sit up, suddenly regretting making the call so quickly and absentmindedly. She jerked for a moment, she were about to undergo a life changing procedure that could possibly kill her. So why did the shock decide to wear off now of all times? The nurses quickly restrained Lilly, pushing her back.

"I-I-I think…! I changed my mind! I don't know-...! About….th-.…" Lilly's head felt light and her body tingled. Her arms loosely lay next to her and she stopped struggling, glancing over, trying to remain conscious. As her thoughts became more muddled, the last thing she heard before slipping into medicated coma was Mr. Green eyes chuckling deeply.

《 × × × 》

-Classic Sans-

Sans shivered slightly at the cold air hitting his face from their early morning arrival for the apartment complex. Stepping out of the large luxury bus, he glanced around at the foggy parking lot. Sans and some others were being relocated until this worlds government could figure out what to do with them, or build the monsters a community. To say it was a shock would be an understatement, when he and his universe had been pulled over it had been a rough way to start the morning. Not to mention the other versions of him and his brother showing up, all in a large room by themselves. Chaos shortly ensued as fights immediately broke out. A few unlucky monsters had been dusted by his opposites, but everyone had quickly been detained with some kind of field, or imitation magic. Sans could tell it was off, but he couldn't place a finger on exactly why. It had put him on edge ever since.

Sans looked off to the side, seeing the other four buses pull in behind, some carrying his other versions while the rest carried belongings and extras they had been allowed to pick out. The apartments were definitely not bad, luxurious even. They were two story, with enclosed entrances and gates. The buildings were blue and white wood of some kind, beautiful balconies stretching off some of them. Tall windows were adorned on a select few, as well as built in garages. Definitely not something they had in his own world, but it was definitely a better site than what he had imagined.

When the people behind the multiverse collision had finally come to speak with everyone, it took a few days for everyone to come to a decent understanding of the situation. Frisk had surprisingly been a major help in getting most of the monsters to calm down. The small child being a beacon of hope and determination, calming most of the fears and helping even he come to an understanding that this was, in all seriousness, just an accident. Only the Sans', Papyrus', his AU's Toriel, Asgore, and some of the scientists that were pulled through allowed to weigh in and understand more heavily on the matter. It turns out not everyone from each alternate universe or AU, had their entire group pulled with them like they did. They had a few extra undynes' and alphys' but that was it. It was mostly duplicates of he and Papyrus that really managed to slip through.

In this world it seems like they don't even exist, just simply a game for humans to enjoy and play with. It pissed Sans off to no end. The lives of all their friends and family, subjected to nothing but a fun pixelated game for humans to murder them or spare them, and suddenly the resets all made sense to him. It's because they weren't real, they were toys .

Yet, they were surprisingly friendly, and almost treated them like royalty at first, but he knew it was only because they were scared of them. They didn't understand them and they were much bigger in size, not to mention more powerful. The scientist in charge of the whole project turned out to know everything about them and this 'game' so asking questions wasn't really needed. He did however need to ask Paps and his counterparts plenty of questions, as they didn't have as much on their worlds like theirs. They were something called, "Cannon". The originals of this universe, but it still didn't sit well in Sans stomach.

They had informed everyone that we would be given freedom to do what we wanted, under the supervision of a being called the "Overseer". Financial issues did not exist, and if we wanted it, we could have it. It seemed like a dream come true, until they put the bands on their wrists. Turns out, this "Overseer" had the power to keep tabs on all of us, monitor our health, our stats, location, and had the same ability that they used back when they first arrived. Magic nullification.

It didn't interact with their souls, but something in it definitely prevented magic for being able to be activated, and that was a huge threat. They didn't trust the monsters, and Sans didn't trust them. They were keeping them on leashes, even if the collars and shackles couldn't be seen. The bangles were embedded into their wrists or ankles, a small and plain silver strip the width of less that half an inch. Waterproof and magic proof. It wouldn't cause harm, but it was necessary for the "Overseer" to be able to keep an eye on them all.

"SANS! LOOK AT HOW COOL THIS PLACE IS! THE HUMANS REALLY CARE ABOUT KEEPING US ALL SAFE HUH? THEY SAID THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL JUST BE US AND THE OVERSEER. I HEARD WE HAVE A POOL, WORK OUT ROOMS, AND HUGE GRILLING DECKS!" His brothers energetic voice almost echoed through the parking lot. Sans glanced at him and kept his usual grin as he stepped off the bus with one of his bags.

"Heh, yeah bro, looks like it will be a skele ton of fun." He chuckled as Papyrus rolled his eyes.

"MY GOODNESS SANS NOT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING, PLEASE! WE HAVE TO MEET IN THE LARGE LOUNGE ROOM AND GET READY TO MEET THE OVERSEER. I DON'T THINK THEY WILL TOLERATE ANY OF YOUR PUNS!" Paps strolled past him, and Sans just shrugged. Sans wasn't exactly sure what he were going to do when he met this overseer person. They apparently had lived at this complex when it was bought out, but they wouldn't tell him anything more than that. He wondered if they were the mastermind behind this whole shit show.

Glancing over to the other buses he watched as their semi-doppelgangers poured out. Edge and Red as they went by, The UnderFell brothers. A much rougher version of Sans world where violence was the answer, and chara and flowey were supposedly good, it unnerved him. Edge was what was supposed to be papyrus, but much harsher. He had a nasty temper and a huge ego. He was just as tall, but his bones and features were sharp and deadly looking. Three nasty claw marks went over his left eye socket and his eyes were blood red points in his dark eye sockets. His armour was black save for the red scarf, boots and belt. It was all the same as papy just...sharper. Then there was Red, his other self. Red had a single gold tooth along his row of sharp white teeth. His eyes red, unlike Sans own white ones. He wore the same outfit, but his jacket was black with red fur, and his sweater a deep maroon. He had sneakers on, the laces undone haphazardly. What stood out the most though, was his large black and red spiked collar, with a short chain that was connected to the front. It fell to just below where his ribs would be.

Red had an accent Sans couldn't place as he spoke and called Edge "boss". Edge's voice was a few octaves deeper compared to Papyrus's, and much scratchier. They seemed to be arguing with each other as they walked to the building, as in, Red was sweating bullets as Edge yelled at him about the colors of the buildings.

Sans saw the UnderSwap brothers file in behind them, the two that were kind of odd ones out, but there honestly wasn't too much of a difference from him and Paps. The Papyrus for their world was similar to him in almost every way, lazy, laid back, dealt with the resets like he and red had, only he was a Papyrus. They called him Stretch, and he wore a large orange hoodie with black sweatpants and converse. He liked to smoke cigarettes, but wasn't really his thing. His brother, a Sans, was named Blue. He had all the mannerisms of Papyrus, but just looked more like Sans. He wore body armour similar to Papyrus' just the color scheme being white and blue instead. He was much more energetic than Papyrus, but definitely had similar traits.

Sans followed behind, not really listening as a few humans caught his eye. They were carrying his belongings out of the bus. The ride had been quiet. He had known the other versions of yourselves for almost 2 years now, but it was still a bit awkward on occasion. They had gotten to know each other, and discussed each of their worlds and what they each experienced there. It seemed everyone had their own horror story involving the resets, which took Sans by no surprise. Red, Stretch and Sans all speaking of the events that occurred, but they had all seemed to have been freed, just making life a bit easier on the surface as they adjusted. It just made the feeling of being ripped away hurt a little bit more in your chest.

The building they were approaching was the main lodge. It was huge, a few stories high and had a triangle brick front, decorated in dark wood and glass windows with lots of trees and ferns. The place was definitely well kept, to say the least. As they all piled in, there was a single man in a suit standing at the entrance, he assumed it was to keep track of them all and make sure they got where they needed to go. The rooms were dark brown with close to 20 ft. ceilings. A large glass chandelier hung at the entrance and the hall split into two open sections of the lobby. Wide rounded archways led into all rooms and the wood floor was a grey and black, with large decorated carpets and rugs place in several areas. Sans took note of the pool he could see from the front, as well as a large garden behind it and some grilling areas that disappeared off to the right. He stood and made note of each exit, when the man beside him spoke.

"If everyone will follow me, we will now be meeting the Overseer to give you a run down of what will be happening with your stay here.. Refreshments have been provided for everyone as well."

"I DOUBT ANY HUMAN GARBAGE CAN EVEN COME CLOSE TO MEETING MY STANDARDS, OR COMPARE TO MY MAGNIFICENT LASAGNA!" Edge piped up, crossing his arms and scoffing at the very idea of being fed something other than his own cooking.

"I WONDER IF THEY HAVE TACOS? DO YOU THINK THEY REMEMBERED WHAT I TOLD THEM WE LIKED PAPY?" Blue eagerly jumped beside his brother, stars decorating his eye sockets. Stretch nodded at him, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Of course bro, I made sure to remind them too, just to be safe." He said tiredly. Blue jumped a bit more, letting out an excited noise.

"BAH! TACOS ARE RUBBISH, WHY WOULD ANYONE PICK THAT OVER LASAGNA? MINES OBVIOUSLY PERFECT AND THE ONLY THING NEEDED, AN OBVIOUS FLAW IN THE HUMANS DECISION MAKING." Edge scowled at Blue, and Stretch eyed him sharply.

"NONSENSE! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT SPAGHETTI IS THE ONLY PROPER FOOD TO SERVE TO NEW GUESTS AT A MEETING!" His brother spoke up, stepping closer to Edge and Blue. They soon began arguing louder, Red, Stretch and he all began rubbing their skulls. No one had been in the mood for puns surprisingly since the journey had begun, but they still sprinkled it in when they could. It was just a lot to take in, so no one could really relax. The arguing however, was a bit much this early in the morning, and he could tell they both felt the same. The man standing off in one of the door ways coughed loudly, and signaled with his hand into the next room.

"This way, please."

They followed in suit, everyone still arguing behind them. As he walked down a long empty hallway, they came to a set of double doors. They opened up automatically, swinging open gently as everyone piled in. What they found though, Sans had definitely had not expected. It was a type of large ballroom. It had a massive ceiling, stretching even farther than the original entrance. A staircase widened out at the bottom, growing smaller as it went up was at the back center of the room, leading to what looked like a second floor. There were grey marbled pillars lining the room, and Sans got a eerie deja-vu moment from it. Almost like how the castle judgment hall was made, minus the stairs. There were no windows however, just large paintings of random people along the walls and some fruit portraits. The ceiling adorned in head dim lights and 3 large and gaudy chandeliers, similar to the one he'd seen at the entrance.

In the middle, a long wooden curved table was placed with everyone's favorites, and a ridiculous amount of it too. There had to be at least 30 or 40 giant ketchup bottles, with a few different flavors mixed in as well. Next to it lied a massive pile of burgers and fries, and then massive dishes of spaghetti for Papyrus. Different sauces and meats in some, while others looked plain. The same layout was set for each pair of brothers, Red had Mustard and Edge lasagna, while Blue had tacos and Stretch had honey, each spread just as extravagant as their own. There were regular drinks and water as well, and large extravagant chairs curved along the table, six exactly. They all eyed the food for a moment, wearily staring at it, but Blue and Papyrus made no effort digging in.

"P-Pap I think we should wai-" He cut Sans off, looking at him confused while scooping mounds of different types of spaghetti onto his plate.

"NONSENSE BROTHER! LOOK AT HOW MUCH LOVELY FOOD THEY HAVE PREPARED FOR US, WE CANNOT BE RUDE GUESTS AND NOT HAVE SOME!" Before Sans could stop him he had already had a bite. Sans stared nervously and began shaking, afraid any moment he would dust right before his eyes like some sick joke. After he continued to eat and was seemingly fine, Sans sighed heavily and walked over to the spread, looking it all over up close.

"NOT LIKE THIS HUMAN GARBAGE WOULD EVEN COMPARE TO MY LASAGNA! I SHOULDN'T EVEN WASTE MY TIME TRYING THIS PITIFUL SPREAD." Edge's face betrayed his words however, as he seemed to be smelling and eyeing the food left for him as well. Red had already began drinking a mustard bottle and sifting through the other exotic flavors, and Edge was rolling his eyes at him.

"SANS! HOW DARE YOU DRINK THAT LOWLY HUMAN GARBAGE! ESPECIALLY THAT NASTY LIQUID YOU CALL A DRINK!" Edge scowls, while simultaneously fixing a plate, trying to keep the eyes off his own actions. It made Sans roll his eyes.

Your actions are betraying you, Edgy. Sans thought to himself.

"S-sorry boss, I just wan'd to givem a try s'all…" He sputtered slightly. Sans grimace at how he sounded towards his brother. Their relationship always gave him a uneasy feeling in his stomach, especially since the collar Red wore seemed to be given to him by Edge himself.

"PAPYRUS AND RED ARE RIGHT! I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MANY TACOS OF THIS CALIBER BEFORE! WE SHOULD AT LEAST TRY IT, THEY EVEN HAVE GLITTER ON SOME OF THEM!" Blue stated excitedly. Stretch was eyeing a glittery taco suspiciously, and honestly Sans couldn't blame him.

"The glitter is edible food grade glitter, there will be no harm in your brother eating some Stretch, I promise." It was a soft, feminine voice that sounded caring, but pained. They all collectively whipped their heads around to the large staircase where the voice echoed. He and several others sucked a breath in at the sight.

A woman stood at the top, slowly making her way down. She had long black hair, falling in an gradient style around her face. She wore a white button up with a pentagram harness squeezed around her large breasts, the sleeves rolled halfway up her arms with black gloves that started halfway on her palm on her hands. Her tight black pants had straps at her hips falling loosely behind her in an X shape, with black combat boots. She had several facial piercings, one between her eyes and two on her lips. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a striking purple, but there was a bright ring of blue surrounding her pupil that made them stick out. She had noticeable bright blue lines running down her forearms that connected to blue rings around her wrist in an intricate pattern of circle cuffs.

She was definitely a looker, her skin looked flawless. It almost sparkled, but Sans could see the faint outline of scars along her exposed arm as well as bags under her eyes. Most of it looked as if it had attempted to be covered up with makeup.

She continued forward, stopping behind the table looking over them. Before Sans had a chance to ask, she spoke up.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you, I'm your Overseer."


	2. Chapter 2

-Introductions-

Lilly couldn't help it, she was staring hardcore at each of the skeleton brothers. She kept the blush off her face, but it was beginning to get more and more difficult with the longer she stared at the group in silence. From a distance, they were just how she had pictured them, but once Lilly had reached the ground floor and had gotten closer, it took everything she had not to scream.

They were fucking _Baras. _

Baras were a form of AU where the skelebros where massive, not just average size, and she could not believe that this was the height they were actually standing at. Sans, Red, and Blue all stood at 6'6 at least, almost a whole foot taller than her and it was intimidating, but hot as hell. Papy, Edge, and Stretch of course being almost a full foot taller than them, were absolutely towering over her. The thought of them standing over her made her head light, she was gonna have a much harder time than she had originally thought. They each adorned their signature outfits. Edge, Blue, and Papyrus in their own respective battle suits. They looked wonderful on them, and there bones peaking out from the sides as well as their spines showing gave her dirty thoughts to the fanart her brain suddenly decided it needed to remember. Right now. While she was trying to talk to them like a professional.

_Good god do you seriously have no shame brain? I need to focus! Not sending dirty thoughts flashing through my head!_ Lilly mentally scolded herself, keeping a calm exterior, trying to keep up the facade, but holy shit was it hard. Just being this close to them was sending her heart into overdrive. She knew their personalities well enough and had read plenty of fanfictions to know what they would be like, for the most part.

Sans and Stretch were dangerous and might really get under her skin, in a good way. In terms of how they acted around women, they were so much more bold and flirtatious. They were the more pushy of the group. Edge was up there on the list with them, but he was still a little bit of a softie at heart whether he liked admitting it or not. But Red? Oh Red was definitely going to be a problem, because she had a massive masochistic personality when it came to sexual fun. She rarely let her dominatrix out to play, but she was even worse so Lilly kept her locked up for safety reasons. She would _definitely_ get Lilly into some trouble. She had a thing for big rough guys, but at this point she was scared she'd need a new pair of panties, for all the wrong and dirty reasons. She knew Red was a softie if played right, he just couldn't take what he dished out and it was really cute. She looked over and caught him staring, his face sweating slightly and flushed light red. Lilly recognized that look he was giving her, eyeing her up like a bitch in heat and-

_Woah woah woah fucking hold on. They barely know me! Good god I've got to control myself better or I'm not gonna get anywhere with this. I haven't even said anything yet and they're all staring at me like I'm a freak. Is my face giving away my stupid thoughts? Oh god... _She thought embarrassingly. It was so strange to know everything about the people standing in front of her, yet they knew nothing of her. That was probably what had them so uneasy.

Their eyes were hard on Lilly, except for Blue and Paps of course. Little Blueberry and cinnamon roll Papyrus, she adored them both. They had such gentle souls, and while Blue was definitely more energetic, he had the same kind heart as Papyrus. They had always been at the heart of who she wanted to protect. Through all the fanfictions and fan art she had read through, they were both just so innocent and looking to help wherever they could. She honestly could never see them doing any wrong in this world and her chest hurt just with how much she loved them.

Her smile faltered for a moment, knowing that none of them knew it though. They had no idea how much she cared for all of them, how much she wanted to help and take care of them but couldn't. Lilly was starting from the bottom and working her way up, with people who she had, in her head at least, portrayed as her friends. Yet here they stood, giving her death glares like at any moment she would strike them down and dust them. The pain she endured and will continue to endure was for this moment, the moment she'd actually get to meet them and take care of them, yet they all looked at Lilly with hatred. As she sat in silence for a moment thinking about it, Stretch finally spoke up from his and Blue's end of the large table.

"Heh, didn't think we'd be _overseein' _ya so soon." He said, his smile tight and eyes sharp on her form. Lilly was happy to hear him make a pun, but she knew he wasn't doing it to be funny. He slowly put back the taco from his hand, glancing over the rest of the large spread of food and condiments. She knew he didn't believe a single word that came out of her mouth, and that's probably what stung the most about the situation in all honesty.

_It's like finally seeing old friends from a long distance friendship, and none of them know who you are. This burns deeper than I thought it would_…Lilly thought sadly to herself.

"Yeah, can't say'm disappointed though, cause darlin' you are the only _snack_ in this room I'm interested in…" Red purred, his face becoming slightly flush as he obviously let his eyes wander over her body. There he goes, she _knew_ he was going to say something smooth but dammit she had to control herself. Lilly almost couldn't handle it. She wanted to squeal like a stupid ass fangirl and cover her face in shame and happiness. But to think Red would ever give her such a compliment or look at her like that, in real life? It made Lilly's body feel hot and nervous in the clothes she'd picked out. She had tried to go for something professional but still in her style, and it seemed to have been sort of working.

"You definitely _rattled our bones_ here Miss Overseer, but I think we all agree that we have a _bone to pick with you_." Sans said sharply from his end, standing closer to Papyrus. Lilly heard the other brothers groan in protest, rolling their eyes at the pun exchange between them, not realizing the malice his words held, her chest aching again.

"SANS, DON'T BOTHER MISS OVERSEER WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD GUESTS NOT OBNOXIOUS ONES!" Papyrus exclaimed, shaking his skull in his hand. Lilly took a moment to appreciate Papyrus's words, it was nice.

"THE CREAM PUFF IS RIGHT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY FUCKING MANNERS OR WHAT HAVE YOU, BUT QUIT MAKING PUNS AND BEING A DISGUSTING PERVERT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. IT'S BEYOND DISGRACEFUL!" Edge hollered down at his brother, smacking him roughly in the back of the head. Lilly mentally winced, she didn't like it when Edge got physical with Red but she kept her mouth shut.

"M 'sorry boss…" Red grumbled for a moment, rubbing and letting his head fall a bit, but she could see him taking glances at her every so often, the red still dusted across his cheekbones. He definitely wasn't trying to hide it, and it made her tingle.

"THEY'RE RIGHT PAPY, YOU SHOULDN'T BE MEAN EITHER, SHE'S PREPARED SO MUCH FOOD FOR US AND ITS GLITTER IS EVEN MORE EDIBLE THAN THE STUFF I USE, THAT'S AMAZING!" Blue gushed excitedly, picking up two more tacos and eating them at the same time. Stretch sighed and leaned against the table, keeping his eyes trained on her.

Lilly couldn't help but chuckle at their bickering, and the great puns of course. She was a sucker for it and they wasted no time firing them at her, even if it was because they didn't trust her. They glanced at Lilly, the younger brothers staring at her shocked that she would laugh at their puns.

"Well, _tibia _honest, I am a sucker for puns, always have been." Lilly grinned, and they groaned. While Red and Stretch chuckled, Sans said nothing, but the way he kept his gaze on her…

It hurt.

This is what she was afraid of, the stares that radiated hate and distrust. She knew they were only being lighthearted to keep their brothers less worried, but it broke her heart a little bit. She couldn't describe it in any other way. She wanted to hug them all and laugh and cry about getting to finally meet them, reminiscing on their past adventures with Frisk and the others AU's, she wanted it so, so much. Lilly wasn't naive, however. This...would take a lot of time and trust to get to where she wanted with them.

Blue huffed and puffed his cheeks out. "MISS OVERSEER NOT YOU TOO!" You couldn't help but giggle at his puffed up face, it was too darn cute and helped lighten the heavy feeling she had.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD PARTAKE IN SUCH TRIVIAL THINGS, ESPECIALLY AS A SUPPOSED FIGURE OF AUTHORITY. HOW DISGUSTING, BUT AS EXPECTED FROM A HUMAN." Edge scoffed and sat in one of the luxury chairs lined up behind the table, crossing his arms and looking at the room. His sour attitude was something she had been dying to hear, and their voices were just how she had pictured them. From the tons of comic dubs on the internet, there were one or two that matched their tones, and it was nice to hear them speak. Lilly kept her gaze on him, speaking up.

"While I am in a form/position of...Authority...I prefer to not look at it like that if I can help it. I've actually been very excited to meet all of you." Lilly had meant every word of what she said, but being put into the position of Overseer was definitely not what she had expected. The implants along her body hummed lightly and she put her hands on her hips, glancing at Edge as he kept his gaze plastered somewhere else. Before she could speak again, Papyrus spoke up from across the room.

"WELL MISS OVERSEER, WE ARE HAPPY TO MEET YOU TOO! I AM PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS! ALTHOUGH, YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN MADE AWARE THAT WE ARE ALL...PAPYRUS' AND SANS'...?" As Papyrus's sentence trailed off, she saw Sans go rigid beside him. Lilly guessed they hadn't been sure if she knew the circumstances or not, but we're trying to keep it hidden for now. Papyrus was just too sweet to lie and he seemed to already trust her.

"Actually yes Papyrus, I am well aware and informed of how this situation came to be. Sans, Papyrus, Blue, Stretch, Edge, and Red," Lilly said, waving at each skeleton as she called their nicknames, "You are all the same pairs of brothers but each adoring a different AU for each pair. I know almost everything about all of you. It was one of the reasons I was chosen to become the Overseer, I was a fan of the game and had spent a lot of time in the...fandom, so to say. You and your brother Sans are from the game that is cannon or "current" in this world. Although not real, you are the building block for the other AU's that were created. For us at least, this is how it was originally interpreted." She stated calmly. Sans hands shook slightly, and the brothers seemed uncomfortable. She knew the topic of the game aspect of this world made their blood boil. Lilly's heart broke for them, thinking about what it must have been like to learn their entire existence was in the hand of millions of humans who wanted to get a sick kick of tormenting their life, family and friends with twisted choices. To choose to give Mercy or to Murder, all for the sake of a game.

Undertale had been, to put it bluntly, a milestone for PC games. The in-depth character design and how the game remembered their choices had been phenomenal. The game interacting with someone on a 'personal' level is what gave it a fantastic leg up from others. It also hit people hard emotionally due to the consequences of their actions becoming very apparent to have affected other characters and their mannerisms towards them after it was all said and done. If they took the genocide route, that is. Lilly had never played it personally nor did she ever want to. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She had only ever watched playthroughs of the genocide route, and admittedly cried as she watched her favorite companions dusted one after another at the hands of Chara, no...Humans. Players. The people willing to make the choice to be cruel just for the sake of seeing the different endings or fighting the most powerful bosses. Once they played the genocide route and reset the game, going through the game innocently and trying a pacifist route Sans would remember, as well as flowey. Relentlessly being hostile about their sick choices before the reset. It was...horrifying, and yet players _ate it up_.

Before she could speak again to apologize, several sharp blue, red, and orange bones appeared in a ring around Lilly, floating dangerously close to her neck. They were larger than she expected, roughly 3 or 4 feet long, and as thick as coke cans. The jagged edges of a blue bone pressing her chin upwards and toward Sans. Lilly didn't move, just letting the bone guide her chin as she reached his gaze across the table. The magic radiating off of it tingled against her skin, but the coolant strips on her arms seemed to burn from the magic. A bad reaction no doubt. His eye glowed blue and yellow fire she had seen in online fanart, and while it was meant to be a threat, she couldn't help the little bit inside of her that got excited seeing it in person. The crackle of magic tense in the air, it made her skin burn uncomfortably.

.

"You better watch that tongue of yours, Miss Overseer… One mistake and ya might just be _marrowly _escaping death today…" His words were sharp, his pun holding nothing but what he thought was a good threat to get Lilly scared. She of course knew what would happen if they really did try, but she wouldn't let it come to that.

_I'll talk to them. I know them and I can make this work._ She thought confidently.

Papyrus and Blue were staring at the rest, nervously glancing between the brothers and other skeletons, while Edge just seemed to be grinning. He didn't act on it like the others did but he wasn't going to stop them either, he just seemed to be enjoying the show.

She sighed, and suddenly one of the orange bones began pressing into her neck just enough to prick the skin. A small bead of blood ran down her neck, and she sighed harder. They were trying to push her into making a move or they just assumed she was a lowly human under the orders of the Government, not really capable of anything. Lilly shut her eyes for a moment, the room quiet. She knew they were trying to force her hand but she didn't want them to think they could just do as they pleased, as much as she loved them all.

Opening her eyes back up, the blue ring around her pupil brightened and she shifted slightly in pain as the mechanisms in her body hummed, readying themselves for her commands.

"_I'm going to ask you very nicely to put those away. __**Please**__, do not make me use a command protocol. I know you all experienced this when you first arrived right? The magic Nullification? Its extremely unpleasant to use and to watch be used on magic bearing creatures." _Lilly's voice was heavy and flickered with electricity behind it, a desperate but sad plea coming from her tone that caught them off guard. The bones wavered for just a moment, and she almost hadn't caught it.

Lilly kept her eyes trained on all of them but they didn't move, so she decided she would instead. While it was technically her job to keep them all in place, she really didn't want to have to get rough or force anything on them.

When she had learned what the implants were really for and what they were capable of, she had been so distraught. The idea of having to restrain or nullify their magic and threaten them was not the way she wanted to begin her friendship with everyone. Lilly could do it, but it would be a high price to pay for asserting her dominance. So she made a choice she would probably regret but she wanted to prove to them in some way where they stood with her. That she didn't want to control them or hurt them. In fact, she had hurt herself just so she could meet them. Lilly would go through extreme amounts of pain just to be able to have this life with them.

Lilly stepped forward, pushing herself into the bone spikes letting them slice slowly into her skin and neck, getting almost an inch in before the colors began to fade in and out. There magic seemed to be wavering a bit, a sign that they were all taken aback by her actions, second guessing their decisions.

"Wh-what th'hell sweetheart, what's yer problem! Tryna' get us ta kill ya?" Red said nervously, beads of light red sweat running down his skull. Lilly turned to him slightly, the blood coming from six different puncture wounds now from where they each held two bones at her throat. She was going to talk to them, and they were going to listen no matter what she had to do. No matter how much pain she went through.

_The pain is worth it...the pain is worth it...any pain is worth seeing them happy…_The thought raced through her mind, and she...had **DETERMINATION**. She wanted to giggle at being able to think that.

"I don't want to use force. I don't like it. While that may be the whole reason I'm here, it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm going to listen and do it. I'm designed to keep you all from running rampant, but I know none of you are like that. You're just as nervous and scared as the humans are of you, afraid your brothers will be dusted just as they are afraid you'll kill them. I'm not supposed to allow any sort of aggressive magic be used against me, but hey, rules were made to be broken." Lilly took another small step forward, the bone spikes still sinking in slowly to her neck, reaching dangerously close to a problematic point. She felt the wounds throb, but it didn't stop her from staring them all down. There was a light in her eyes, not anger but something they seemed to recognized as she looked at them. It made Sans, Stretch, and Red all shift uncomfortably for a second as they processed her words. The weren't entirely sure how to respond, until Sans spoke up.

"Sorry hun, we just don't exactly like the idea of some stranger already knowing' too much for her own good…" Sans didn't move, and kept his hand in place, but she could see it shake slightly. All three of them kept their eyes on her, unmoving. She was going to get no where like this with how stubborn they were being.

"S-SANS, PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING HER! WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO START A FIGHT! THEY'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF US! SHE JUST WANTS TO TALK WITH US! WE SHOULD HEAR HER OUT!" Papyrus stepped towards his brother interrupting the staring contest, resting his gloved hand on his shoulder. Lilly could see his eyes harden for a moment, but still keeping his and raised towards her with a blue hue surrounding his hands that kept the bones in place. He stayed silent, not taking his eyes off of she only for a moment to glance at Papy. There was a pain in his eyes that she recognized.

"I don't think she has much to say that I really wanna hear." Stretch growled from the left of her. His eye glowed a harsh orange, but something in his eyes told she he didn't know what to think either. He was probably trying to figure out if she was bluffing by piercing herself with the bones. The damage would heal fairly quickly when they were removed, but the blood coating her now previously white shirt was beginning to look like quite the gruesome sight. It was completely soaking the collar, and the top of her chest was becoming soaked in blood. They hadn't hit an artery yet, but they sure as hell were coming pretty close. Once her healing factor kicked in however it wouldn't really matter.

"PLEASE STOP THIS PAPY, LOOK AT HOW MUCH SHE'S BLEEDING! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Blue nervously grabbed his brothers shoulder, sweating just as bad as Red. His words made Stretch flinch slightly and she knew Blue had struck a nerve. Stretch's hard eyes became slightly more guilt heavy rather than aggressive.

"I SAY WE STRIKE THIS HUMAN DOWN WHERE SHE STANDS AND WE TAKE OVER THE PLACE FOR OURSELVES. REBUILDING AND PLAN A COORDINATED ATTACK ON THE SHITTY HUMANS!" Edge stood up staring her down like she was nothing more than a spec of shit on his boot. The look was meant to scare her but it sent a nice tingle down her spine.

_Oh jesus now is not the time you dumb fucking masochist. _Lilly thought annoyed, but she admittedly did like it.

"BESIDES, TO THINK I WOULD EVER LISTEN TO THE COMMANDS OF A HUMAN WOULD BE THE DAY HELL FREEZES OVER...TWICE." He grinned for a moment before making his way next to Red, who seemed to start to sweat even more with Edge now looming over him.

They were making this very difficult on her to not use her commands. It was such an easy fix but she would pay dearly for it. Her trust with them would be destroyed and her hopeful friendship reduced to nothing more than passing enemies. Not only that, but her body would be on fire from the metal searing into her skin from the use of the tech they had implanted. The blue cooling strips along Lilly's body only there to prevent the actual skin from roasting like fried chicken. They had said it was a small price to pay for power, but it seemed like they were trying to roast her from the inside.

_You guys are seriously putting me in a bind here..._Lilly thought sadly. She didn't want this to get out of control but this was honestly taking too long. Normally the comments from their brothers would have convinced them to take their weapons down. Sans was normally more open to reason than this. She couldn't blame him though, this situation was completely fucked and they were sitting ducks in the hands of some humans. No wonder they were so apprehensive to her words and motives.

Lilly would try to do anything to help them put their trust in her though, so she looked at them as sincerely as she could. "Look, I don't agree with anything that has happened to all of you and words can never fix or help rectify the situation, and for that I am truly, truly sorry. You've all been ripped from your homes, uprooted from everything you've known and pulled into a world where you were essentially just toys in the hands of millions of strangers. I can't imagine the pain that must have caused, and I'm not going to try and pretend I will ever understand it either." She glanced back at the skeletons before her, their faces wavering into something of guilt and nervousness. She knew she could get through to them, it would just take some time and understanding between them all.

"I'm not here to be your enemy, hell, even Overseer is a stretch of a title. I'm more like...A nanny if that makes sense. I'm just here to make sure you all get settled in, get you food and stuff you want, take you on trips, hangout with you and teach you more about the surroundings you've been dragged into and to keep you guys out of trouble." The three older brothers gazes hardened up again, and she stumbled to explain better realizing how the last few words sounded. Lilly couldn't help it, her heart was having very conflicted feelings at the moment. While she hurt for them and their situation, she was also trying not to fangirl over them all.

"I-I don't mean it like she are all dangerous!" _Ugh I wish I didn't have so much anxiety! It wouldn't be this hard if I could just talk to them like normal! _She thought to herself.

"Then what _are_ ya implyin' sweetheart?" Red scowled at her. Lilly stumbled on her words and knew she made a mistake, taking a deep breath she tried again.

"You guys have been put in the worst state and area possible. This part of the United States is filled with hatred and bigotry. Obviously it isn't everyone, but it's enough to be concerned about. Humans can't even handle other humans of different skin colors, religious beliefs, hell, even appearances can start fights or cause arguments. It's ridiculous here and the humans are worse and lower than shit, there's no getting around it." Lilly's face twisted into something ugly, a snarl in her voice. Red seemed surprised as he watched her and listened. She _hated_ the human race. She hated people, she hated how the world was and how awful human beings were to others, animals, and the planet. Lilly was no saint, but she was definitely not a piece of shit either. She had been hurt by people who were supposed to be her family, friends, even lovers. People who were supposed to take care of her and love her and they all failed or took advantage, that's what humans do after all, they _take_.

Lilly could feel her arms and face burning in anger and she took a breath to calm herself. She couldn't get upset now, she had to diffuse this situation first. These people,who didn't even know they had become her best friends through a screen, were so important to her. The times of happiness that they had unknowingly given her in times of darkness and depression filled voids. She had a chance now to make her dreams reality and she was not going to lose it.

Lilly took a deep breath and spoke up again, this time asking a question first. "Look, did any of you get to do research on more of the area and state you are in? How this world is? You aren't in a very...friendly neck of the woods I'm afraid. That's why it's been a bit more difficult to get it all set up and why you guys have been more isolated. The incident hasn't been made public but will eventually have to be with how many monsters were brou-..._forced_ over into this world." She glanced over at Stretch and Red before making hopeful glances at Sans who would definitely have been one to look more into where they were going. Her assumptions were incorrect however and her heart sank when Sans spoke up.

"We weren't allowed to access any computers, only some books and what we were told through a few classes. Nothing regarding here or where we were at. We had a feeling this world was pretty much the same surface we came out onto all those years ago but we didn't have the time or the resources to confirm anything." She felt one of the bones shift backwards, blood pooling around her collar as Sans finally brought his hand down by his side sighing softly. It was Sans' words however that made her vision go red for a moment.

Of course they wouldn't tell them anything! They kept all of them in the dark and left it all up to her, no wonder they were so freaked out. Lilly didn't blame them, she would be beyond angry if the same had been done to her. Dragged to a random location in a world she knew nothing about and we not allowed to learn anything either.

"God dammit, of course they would be dick heads about it! Who the hell thinks its a good fucking idea to leave multi-dimensional monsters in the dark about the world their in, jesus fucking christ..." Her voice had a snap and sinister tone in it that wasn't there before, and the brothers were taken aback by the sudden outburst. Pinching her nose, she rubbed her bridge piercing before looking back at everyone.

"Looks like I wasn't only one who got the short end of the stick. Can we sit down and talk a little bit more? Maybe with not as much blood and bones in my throat? We have a lot to go over now since the shitwipes at headquarters decided to leave you all out of the loop. Jesus who does that." She muttered the last part annoyed, but with this she was hoping they would finally give her a chance to talk with all of them and let them eat. Lilly had tried to get as much of their favorites here as possible. She even told the director to speak with Grillby, the flame element and get the exact dimensions and orders to build his bar somewhere out in the back of the apartments. She wanted them to be as comfortable as possible and told the director as much, but it seemed like he was trying to stomp on her plans as if to get the monsters to act out purposefully. It made her head throb with anger at the very thought. She had just wanted a chance to go over everything with them. It seemed like now though she was going to have to explain much more than just the basics, which would take much longer. Not to mention getting them to their rooms and settled in and giving a tour of the place. It was going to be a very long day.

Red chuckled and the red bones disappeared, the holes in her neck oozing a bit more blood now that they were gone. Her nice red button up was definitely ruined, and the blood had soaked into her bra. She would have thought it was hot, given different circumstances.

"Sweetheart, if ya wanted a _bone in ya' throat_, all's ya' gotta do is ask..." He chuckled, tuning heal and plopping in one of the chairs next to the one Edge had been sitting in.

Lilly suddenly realized what she said and what Red was _implying_ she had said. Being able to no longer hide the embarrassment, her face heated up and turn a nice cherry red earning a few more chuckles from Red.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean….-!" She sputtered, unable to get the words to flow properly. _Of course _her dumbass would accidentally make a _blow job inuendo_ on the first day of meeting them. She was never gonna be able to live it down.

"Alright hun, we'll hear ya out. Besides, I'm thinking we have to _ketchup_ on a few things involving this whole Overseer thing." Sans looked back at his ketchup piles and chuckled. She rubbed at the sore marks, blood smearing all over her hand. Stretch finally pulled his back as well, glancing over her shirt and the blood all over her.

"Although, you may want to get changed, you're looking _bloody _tired there honey…" His grin relaxed a bit but he was right, she needed to get back to her room and change as well as grab the surprises she had saved. She hadn't planned on giving them this early, but since they were so in the dark she felt it better they have it now. Knowing them, they would be eager to get as much information as they could. Lilly was already making plans in her head for a massive library to be added to one of the buildings.

She grabbed a hold of her neck putting pressure on she wounds, grabbing some napkins from the table. It would make the mess a bit easier to clean up. As she was dabbing away at her neck Blueberry spoke up slamming his hands on the table, the food shaking a bit from the impact.

"MISS OVERSEER, WILL YOU BE COMING BACK TO EAT WITH US? I DON'T MIND SHARING MY TACOS WITH YOU!" Blue declared excitedly, and she turned and smiled warmly at him.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss a spread like this for the world!" She turned her wrist over, activating a small holographic screen the size of a small watch. Lilly messed with the buttons before selecting the teleport option. She didn't have to do it manually, but since she caught Sans checking out her wrist from the corner of his eye sockets she figured it would give him something to ask her about. Lilly didn't mind, in fact she'd love to get to talk about it all with him later.

"Be right back, I'll get cleaned up. For now, enjoy the food to the fullest!" She cheerfully smiled, and she was ecstatic that things were going much more smoothly than before. This at least showed that she could talk to the Skeletons and get through to them with a decent amount of reason. They were scared, but she could see why.

Lilly reached and pressed the large green button and winked at the group before blinking out of existence, much to everyone's shock. This was going to be fun, she could feel it in her _bones_.

《 × × × 》

-Red-

Red blinked and next thing he knew she was gone. This 'Overseer' chick had really been something when she walked down those stairs. None of them had suspected it would've been a girl, but as she got closer he knew from the air alone that something was off about her. It just made him want to know more though. But what really caught his eye was her body. The bitch was _stacked. _Red had gotten his fair share of human women to look at during his time at the labs and once he had all gotten to the surface back in his timeline, hell he'd fucked plenty! This chick however had the biggest rack he'd ever seen, she had to have been at least an F or G cup. He didn't even know those sizes existed until he met a very overweight woman at a club one time, not his type all things considered but it was still fun to stare.

This chick must've known what she was packing, because she even teased him by wrapping that gorgeous bondage harness around them, making them even more perky. Red couldn't even contain himself either to his slight embarrassment, hell who would?! He almost didn't get to look at the rest of her with how distracted he was. If she hadn't brought up that damn game bullshit his eyes woulda never left her chest.

Her face had well defined cheekbones, and her eyes were sharp purple with that catching ring of bright blue in them. If her piercings were any indication as to how kinky she could be, this girl was gonna be fun to mess with. Red couldn't help but wonder if she was pierced anywhere else too. He hadn't seen many humans with piercings but knew it was generally frowned upon. She had a few visible scars on her arms but he couldn't lean over to get a better look without it becoming obvious he was trying to stare. The blue tattoos she had didn't seem like actual tattoos and more like scars or mods of some kind, and they glowed slightly when she was talking. Something must have been done to her in order for her to be an Overseer of high powered monsters, and he assumed they were related. Red wouldn't let his guard down around her until he knew what she was capable of, even if she was nice eye candy, hell, eye _cocaine_ at this point.

"Well, that sure as fuck didn't go how I s'pectedit too.' Red grumbled from his chair. Looking around at the spread of food he used his magic and grabbed a bottle of mustard floating it to his hand. May as well indulge himself if it was here for all of them anyways. Taking a long swig of the spicy liquid, his brother scowled at him and he shrunk back down into the chair smiling at him nervously.

"Yeah, not exactly how I saw this happening…" Sans mumbled, grabbing a ketchup bottle from the table, flopping back into an available chair.

Red sat up for a moment, looking at him seriously. "Do ya think what she did there is th'same as our magic? She just teleported. It looked the same but I didn't feel nothin' in the air." He said putting his hand under his chin. It was the same trick, but different causes.

"It was probably some kind of tech they developed for her. You caught that thing on her wrist too right? Looked like some kind of hologram. More than likely the blue stripes on her are a part of some technology imbedded in her skin. She mentioned her abilities with magic nullification and that tech is probably the source. Doesn't look like it would come off too easily either..." Stretch spoke up, pulling out another cig from his pocket. As hit lit it, he sighed and looked back at us.

_Damn, a cig sounds good right now honestly..._Red thought to himself, but he knew boss wasn't a fan of it so he only did it on the down low.

"Whatever it is, we have to be careful. We aren't in any specific timeline of our own, so we are completely out of our element here. Nothing magical, monster or the like around here to help us." Sans calmly stated. He wasn't wrong. This is was the first time something like this had happened, and while they were familiar with timelines similar to their own this one didn't match anything like the others. They technically shouldn't even exist in this world, and it gave him chills. A few of the scientists back at the lab they had met had mentioned that more things may eventually come through the gate they had accidentally created, but they couldn't be sure. They couldn't rely on it being helpful.

"WELL I THINK SHE IS A VERY LOVELY PERSON WHO IS TRYING TO HELP US! YOU ALL SAW IT, THE LOOK IN HER EYES. THERE WAS NOTHING MALICIOUS IN HER INTENT, AND I THINK SHE DOES CARE ABOUT HELPING US IN ANY WAY SHE CAN!" Papyrus spoke up from over by Sans, he was leaning against a chair and looked surprisingly serious for his normal goofy stature. Red couldn't help but remember the way she looked so genuinely angry over the new information that they had all been left in the dark. The way she apologized, and the way she talked. It was like she had known exactly what to say to make them feel slightly better, but it's also what gave them all a sense of uneasiness. She knew a lot more than she was letting on about all of them. He could see it, the way she held pain in her eyes when they had spoke to her and threatened her. Like an old friend that had been forgotten. It made his stomach lurch slightly with guilt even though he had no reason to feel that way.

_Eyes are the window to the soul after all...hers look like they have some deep scars. _He thought to himself.

"We can't just assume she's a good person just because of a few sweet words. We're going to have to keep an eye out. She has the same ability that was able to trap us way too easily when we first got here. I don't trust it." Sans shook his head, the first time he really openly disagreed with his brother since they had met him. Creampuff looked dejected, and he felt sorry for him.

"BUT WE SHOULD AT LEAST GIVE HER A CHANCE! SEE HOW IT GOES! IF SHE HAD WANTED TO HURT OR KILLS US, WHEN YOU ALL RUDLEY THREATENED HER SHE COULD HAVE LASHED OUT! SHE EVEN INJURED HERSELF JUST TO GET HER POINT ACROSS, AND ASKED YOU ALL NICELY TO STOP! IF SHE HAD WANTED TO HURT ANYONE OR SHOW US HOW DANGEROUS SHE WAS, WHY DIDN'T SHE DO IT WHEN IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BEST TO CRUSH US AND PUT US IN OUR PLACE IF SHE WAS REALLY LIKE THAT?" Blue had stepped towards Sans and had his hands on his hip, his choice of words making him raise his eyebrow. Berry was right, she could have easily just squashed them and told them all to fuck off. Beat em' around a bit with the nullification and been done with them. Yet she had pleaded to be listened to, the anger in her eyes when speaking about her own race, given them a massive spread of food and taken into account everyone's favorite, even giving Blue's food edible glitter. The consideration was there, but the trust unfortunately was not. Not yet, at least.

Sans sucked in a breath and paused for a moment, he appeared to be considering Blue's words seriously and Stretch had kept his eyes on his brother, grinning slightly with a proud look.

"I DON'T CARE HOW NICE YOU SAY SHE IS, EVERYONE IS NICE IN YOUR EYES BABYBONES! SHE IS OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO LULL US INTO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY TO STRIKE US DOWN AT OUR MOST VULNERABLE. THAT OF COURSE WILL NEVER HAPPEN TO SOMEONE AS SMART AND MAGNIFICENT AS MYSELF! NYEH HEH HEH!" Red's brother Edge boasted from the food table. Earlier, while he had claimed the food was garbage, he had eaten almost two full plates of nothing but lasagna from the spread. He had seen Boss's face light up and bit and then turn back into a scowl as he ate it, giving away that it was delicious.

"SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT! IT WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE IF SHE HAS THE NULLIFICATION TECHNOLOGY! NONE OF OUR ATTACKS WILL WORK AND CAN EASILY BE DISMISSED BY HER. WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD ALREADY IF THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTED!" Blue stepped towards Edge looking up at him. He was much smarter than he let on, all of the Papyrus's were. They traps they made were extremely intricate and required a lot of planning, mathematics, and physics, so it was not much of a surprise. They were getting closer to one another, glaring at each other. While his brother towered by almost a foot over Blue, he didn't back down giving him a stern look.

"Then what happens when she decides she does want us dead…?" Stretch spoke up, causing everyone to glance in his direction and tense up. He was right. She could kill them if she really had the power to disarm magic and make it null and void. They would be sitting ducks and with 1 HP on two of them, it was a massive threat. If she suddenly no longer liked them, or they pissed her off, it could spell disaster. Blueberry huffed getting obviously more heated by his brothers words, as well as Papyrus.

"THAT STILL DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE TO ME. WHY WOULD ANYONE BE SO KIND AND GENEROUS IF THEY HAD THE POWER TO RULE OVER OTHERS SO EASILY, AND MONSTERS NO LESS! SHE KNOWS MORE THAN SHE LETS ON, I COULD SEE IT. THERE IS A PAIN AND A LONELINESS BEHIND HER EYES. SHE SAID SHE WAS APART OF OUR FANCOM RIGHT? MAYBE SHE JUST WANTS FRIENDS..." Papyrus leaned over at his brother, who turned and looked at him puzzled.

"Uhhh, a Fandom I think is what she said. A person who is a fan of a particular group, team.. ect..." Sans last words trailed off as he spoke and they all came to a sudden realization that seem utterly ridiculous, but plausible. Red was thinking the same thing and he knew it.

"There were girls like this back on th'surface when we broke free. Girls who adored monster n' some shit, couldn't keep'em off of us for the life of me.'" He piped up, grinning. They were typical fangirls who eventually became obnoxious, but he had recognized the words Sans used. They were all apart of the Underground Fandom, people who essentially worshiped monsters.

"OH MY STARS! SHE LIKES US! SHE KNOWS A BUNCH ABOUT US BECAUSE SHE'S A FAN OF US!" Blueberry's eyes lit up with stars and he could practically feel the ego boost rolling off of him, Papyrus, and Boss's bodies. This wouldn't be good, now that he was thinkin bout it.

"Soooo, she likes all of us, is that it? She was a fan of the game and liked our characters? Kinda creepy is ya ask me…" Stretch leaned back, looking off to the side.

"He has a point, but we can also use this to our advantage. If she is actually someone who was interested in us, then she would be easy to manipulate and get the info or stuff we want." Sans said, taking a drink from his bottle absentmindedly.

"Ehhhh, I don't know bout trickin' the poor girl and playin' on her feelins'. Seems kinda fucked up." He said, feeling that guilt crawl back into his throat.

"That's almost hilarious coming from you Red." Stretch looked at him and rolled his eyes. Fucken bastard, he flicked him off.

"RED IS RIGHT! IT JUST MEANS THAT SHE REALLY DOESN'T WANT TO HURT US, SHE JUST WANTS TO BE OUR FRIEND!" Papyrus's eyes were lit with happiness, but he looked at Red with understanding. Last thing they needed was a girl with a broken heart who could probably dust them.

"Not to mention, if she finds out we're playin' her heart, it would probably wreck her n'she could lose her shit on us for it." He chimed in. Boss had stayed quiet, he could tell he was conflicted between having a fan that was also a human, not to mention dangerous. Red didn't blame him

_Nice t'know our girl has some feelins for us afterall_. He couldn't help but smile to himself. If she really was a big fangirl, then this would make it much more fun to tease her, and maybe even give she the chance to get to do other things...

"Alright. Let's just keep an eye on her and listen to what she has to say. We gather what information we can and we start rebuilding _that_." Sans said quietly. They all knew what he had meant. It was a machine that each of their universe's had that allowed them to communicate occasionally with each other before this happened. Red had worked on it with alphys when he could and they had made great progress. If he could manage to recreate it, then there was a possibility that they all could go home, but it was still far fetched. They had only ever been able to poorly speak between universes when the machine was working. Getting it to take them all home, not to mention a whole city population of monsters? Red wanted to laugh at Sans for even thinkin bout it.

Right as he was about to speak up again, something popped into existence in front of him, scaring all of them half to _death. _It was a little bag filled with what looked like small boxes that had dropped a few feet in front of his chair.

"What th'...?" He was staring at it curiously, when his vision was suddenly blocked by a massively gorgeous ass in his face.

When he leaned back, it was their lovely Overseer. Red whistled, takin in the view. Her ass was just as fat as her rack, and he couldn't believe he didn't see her turn around sooner. Her hips were wide and her as was sculpted nicely and well rounded. Her cheeks popping out near the bottom giving it a nice giggle and flare to her hips. She suddenly whipped around at the sound of someone so close behind her. She looked at Red before realizing how close her ass was to his face, her's quickly turning a cute red. She jumped away, stumbling over the bag and sputtering, not making any words just funny noises.

"I-I-I-I-I…! I um...mmn..I Didn't-...!" She kept stuttering, her face growing brighter.

Red laughed hard as did Stretch, Sans even gave a chuckle. "Well darlin' ya certainly do know how to make an entrance doncha?" He grinned slyly making her face burn brighter.

"I-I'm sorry! My GPS said you guys were another 3 feet backwards but I didn't think it would have teleported me so close!" She squeaked as she quickly rushed the words out of her mouth nervously.

Oh yeah. Definitely a fan girl. Red loved teasing her and she made it way too easy. She had come back in an even better shirt this go round too. The same pants, but now she had a tight black pentagram crop top on, with a long black cardigan sweater pulled up to her elbows. There was a little of her stomach exposed which showed a pierced belly button, and a few blue lines running up her stomach and down into her pants. He made sure to obviously look her over, keeping sher eyes on the blue lines trailing into her pants.

"Should I be callin' ya miss _big booty_ from now on?" Red laughed as she nearly choked and began coughing.

"SA-..RED! QUIT WITH YOUR INCESSANT PERVERSION THIS INSTANT! WE HAVE INFORMATION TO GATHER AND YOU CANNOT BE DISTRACTING THE ALREADY FEEBLE MINDED HUMAN!" Boss bellowed from the table and he hunched back, nodding obediently.

She coughed a little into her hand pink covering her cheeks, drawing attention back to herself.

"I-I uh...brought some stuff that I'll need to give you, which I'm sure in your previous home you've had before. I also wasn't sure what all you would want to know so I went ahead and just ordered a full library to have installed within the next week. It should have everything from geography to mathematics, sciences, languages, history, anything I could think of I made sure to order. I won't be able to teach you everything, but I hope this can at least help you guys out with the basics." She squeezed her arm nervously and now that she was closer to everyone, she didn't seem as dangerous. She just kinda seemed ...normal.

"Well I think its a _novel_ idea hun, so why don't we discuss a few things then?" Sans grinned, more relaxed.

"Oh! I was actually going to give you guys a tour and go ahead and get you all set up in your rooms. I also have a few things I'll need to give you, but we can talk while we walk." She said, much more calm and more Overseer like.

"Well can we at least get a real name outta ya dollface?" Red asked curiously, winkin at her. She paused for a moment before the realization pooped onto her face and she smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot! I didn't introduce myself earlier, my name is Lilly! You don't have to call me the Overseer or anything and no 'miss' added on either, I mean I am only 22." She grinned and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Stretch spoke up from Red's left, smirking a bit."Oh, only twenty huh? Lil _flower child_ over here is just a baby!"

"I am not!" She puffed her cheeks, damn it was cute.

"WELL I THINK LILLY IS A LOVELY NAME! YOU OF COURSE ALREADY KNOW OURS THOUGH, SO I GUESS THAT WOULD CONCLUDE INTRODUCTIONS!" Blueberry said cheerfully, putting a hand on his chin.

"ACTUALLY, YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF HUMAN! FANDOM OR NOT, HOW MUCH DO YOU REALLY KNOW ABOUT US? IT'S RIDICULOUS THAT WE HAVE NO WAY OF UNDERSTANDING WHAT THIS FANDOM NONSENSE IS ABOUT, AND I DEMAND YOU ANSWER!" Edge leaned over, his hand on his chin while glaring daggers at her.

"That sounds like a great idea boss, I'd be a _fan_ to know what's goin on in ya mind doll..." He had a sly look on his face and she blushed glancing in their direction. She was quiet for a moment before reaching down into her bag.

"I-...its really hard to explain so I'm just going to show I'll probably regret this…" She mumbled, still flustered. When she reached into the bag she pulled out the boxes one by one, handing them to each of them. Sans and Stretch being careful to examine it before taking it from her.

"It's alright, they're not bombs or anything scary. They're cell phones. The latest in stock right now, and I had them ordered to be on the bigger size to accommodate your hands. They've already been setup and my phone number is in all of them on speed dial. You can download or buy whatever you want from them." She paused before looking away blushing, "A-and...you can google...Undertale...to f-find out more about your fandom...B-But I warn you!" She suddenly turned to us all sticking her hands out, glowing a deeper red.

"Y-y-you...you're…you're gonna-..." She kept stumbling over her words, her whole body beginning to shake.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY YOU DRABBLING HUMAN!" Edge bellowed from beside she, finally getting tired of her stuttering, took a deep breath in before yelling and startling everyone.

"...Y-YOU'RE...GONNA SEE HAND DRAWN PICTURES OF PORN OF YOURSELVES ON THERE AND I'M SORRY SO PLEASE BE CAREFUL BECAUSE SOME OF IT IS VERY BAD AND LEWD BUT I CANNOT SHIELD YOU FROM IT AND SOME OF ITS GROSS AND HAS SOME OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS PAIRED TOGETHER AND I'M SORRY BUT ITS PORN! A LOT OF FREAKING PORN!..." The last few lines were said at rapid speed, but loud enough they could catch the gist of what she was telling them. She was breathing hard and covered her face with her hands, the lines on her stomach and arms glowing a faint pink and blue hue. Red could practically see the steam rolling off of her head.

Everyone had gone quiet, blushing a bit, I mean hell who wouldn't? People were drawin porn of them? The grosser part being our brothers involved in some too? Jesus how thirsty can these humans get?! Eventually, after what felt like a long moment of silence Red just start laughing, he couldn't help it, and so did Stretch. I mean hell, although a bit embarrassing, who wouldn't think it's hilarious, they are adults after all.

"Wow hun, thanks for the warning at least but I think we can handle it, even if we _dirty_ our hands in the process." Stretch said chuckling through his words, wiping away tears from his eyes.

"Yeah darlin there aint much we caint handle, we'll be _lust_ fine." He said leaning back into his chair, moving the phone back and forth in his hand.

Sides'...with how badly Lilly was blushing, he knew she had to have seen this porn for herself. Red's grin grew wider as he thought that maybe, just maybe she even liked it.


End file.
